come
by gege summer
Summary: saat kau membutuhkanku, datanglah. Karena aku akan menerimamu


COME

.

.

.

Saat kau merindukanku, saat kau ingin dekat denganku. Datanglah karena aku akan menerimamu dengan tangan terbuka.

.

.

.

Ff baru dari gege, eh bukan. Ini Cuma drabbel singkat.

Selamat membaca.

Bulan berdiri kokoh di langit malam, di temani bintang-bintang yang senantiasa hadir menghiasi kesunyian di pekatnya langit. Berdendang dalam nyanyian hewan malam yang terus terjaga. Serta serbuan angin dingin yang menusuk tulang.

Di atas kasur queen size bermotif daun maple, seorang gadis bergelung dalam hangatnya selimut. Matanya terpejam dengan bulu-bulu mata lentik yang memperindah. Sebuah guling besar menjadi teman dalam mengarungi mimpi. Dengkuran halus terdengar seiring hembusan nafasnya. Tidur malam yang nyenyak.

Sepasang mata kelam mengawasi setiap gerakan gadis itu di sudut kamar yang gelap. Tangan terlipat di depan dada. Dalam gelapnya kamar, dia melangkah mendekati.

Tangan putih pucat yang disinari cahaya malam menggelus puncak kepala gadis itu dengan lembut. Perlahan dia dekatkan wajahnya ke arah si gadis. Sebuah bisikan lembut mengalun masuk ke dalam telinga.

"Sakura."

Panas. Hawa panas yang di rasakan oleh telingan gadis itu. Dia menggeliat risih namun matanya tetap terpejam.

"Sakura."

Bisikan itu kembali terdengar bersamaan dengan hawa panas yang menjalar di telinga kirinya. Matanya terbuka secara terpaksa. Dia terlonjak kaget dan hampir saja berteriak. Kalau saja dia tak melihat mata tajam itu, mungkin saja gulingnya sudah beralih fungsi.

"Sasuke-kun. Ada apa?" tanyanya lirih. Sakura menguap.

Sasuke tak menjawab, dia langsung menubruk Sakura dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam-dalam di tengkuk gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Tubuhnya panas dan Sakura sadar jika Sasuke demam.

"Kemarilah." Sakura sedikit bergeser agar Sasuke dapat merebahkan tubuhnya. Tanpa protes sedikit pun Sasuke segera berbaring di samping Sakura.

Selimut membungkus dua tubuh berbeda suhu itu. Sasuke memeluk sakura dengan erat. Walaupun sedikit sesak dan panas, tapi Sakura tidak protes dan membiarkan Sasuke melakukan apapun yang menurutnya nyaman.

Dua puluh menit lebih sudah mereka dalam posisi tersebut, tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibir mereka. Saling diam, saling mengerti, dan saling memberi kehangatan. Sakura mendekatkan keningnya pada kening Sasuke, untuk mengukur tinggi panasnya. Kebiasaannya sejak dulu.

"Kau bertambah panas. Kuambilkan kompres sebentar." Sakura mencoba melepaskan dekapan Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng, dia semakin mempererat dekapannya. "Tidak perlu. Kau cukup diam saja seperti ini."

"Tapi panasmu bertambah tinggi Sasuke-kun. Hanya sebentar." Sasuke medesah pasrah lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Sakura berjalan perlahan dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Tak sampai lima menit, Sakura datang dengan menenteng baskom berisikan air dingin dan selembar kain kompres. Dengan hati-hati di letakkannya kain kompres itu di kepala Sasuke. Matanya menatap khawatir pada sang kekasih. Bibirnya pucat dan dia terlihat lemah.

"Kau memanjat jendela lagi?" Tanya Sakura dan mendudukan dirinya di samping Sasuke. Dia tau Sasuke tidak tidur karena nafasnya yang tidak teratur. Sasuke membalasnya dengan jawaban absurd. "Hn."

Sakura menatap jendela kamarnya yang terbuka sedikit. "Kebiasaan buruk. Bagaimana kalau ayah dan ibuku tau? Kau harus pulang sebelum pagi."

"hn." Sasuke membuka matanya dan menarik tangan Sakura. Di rengkuhnya tubuh Sakura dan tanpa babibu dia langsung menciumnya. Memaksakan lidahnya masuk dan menyentuh setiap sudut ruang dalam mulut Sakura.

Sakura berontak dan mencoba menghentikan ciuman itu. "Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke pelan begitu ciuman mereka terlepas, suaranya serak dan dia telihat kesakitan saat berbicara. Matanya menatap tak suka pada perbuatan Sakura.

"Panas. Lidahmu panas dan aku tak nyaman." Ucap Sakura santai. Dia naik ke atas kasur dan melangkahi Sasuke. Lalu merebahkan dirinya dan ikut bergelung dalam selimut bersama Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura dan menguncinya pergerakannya. "Kau sedang sakit. tapi kau tetap saja lebih kuat dariku. Tidak adil."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Sakura dan membuat sebuah tanda kemerahan di sana. Sakura mencoba mencegahnya dengan mendorong Sasuke, namun sia-sia.

"Kau gila. Bagaimana jika ada yang melihatnya? Kau menyebalkan." Saskura melipat tangannya di depan dada dan mengelembungkan pipinya, tanda kalau dia sedang kesal.

"hn." Sakura mendelik mendengar jawaban tidak bermutu dari lelaki di sampingnya ini.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Dia memanfaatkan waktunya yang sedikit ini untuk bermesraan dengan kekasihnya, sebelum ayah dari wanita yang dicintainya datang dan merusak kesenangannya. Ataupun mentari pagi yang akan berkhianat sebentar lagi padanya.

Fin.

**oo**

hai hai, gege cuap cuap sedikit ya :D

makasih udah mau baca sampai habis dan menghabiskan waktu lebih buat baca ocehan ngga jelas ini. :D

singkat ya? Hehe

namanya juga drabbel, tapi ini drabbel super duper singkat.

buat my couple yang suka manjat jendela, semoga cepet sembuh #kecupmanja

review? Terserah kalian aja deh.

Mau dikasih mah saya bersyukur, engga juga ngga papa. ^_^

Okke, tunggu karya gege yang lain ya :D

Semangat


End file.
